


Filled

by ashes0909



Series: Held [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor Kink, Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: On cue, Steve heard the penthouse elevator doors open, the familiar whirring sounds of metal plates as they moved.





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, my lovely Ferret!

"I want to try something new. Are you up for that?" Tony asked, caressing the cords of Steve’s collar. 

Steve nodded, head rolling a bit against his neck where he hung, suspended again. He wondered where Tony was going with his question, watched as he slipped on the HUD Glasses. At first, Steve didn’t quite understand, but then Tony ran a hand along his jaw and kissed the skin in his wake and said, “We’re going to get a little help up here. Do you remember your safeword?”

Steve tensed in anticipation, body clenching hard around the plug filling his hole, making him moan before answering, “Colonel.”

“Good,” Tony said, and then he backed away. Tony’s words echoed back in Steve’s mind.  _ A little help… _

“You look obscene. All tied up again, waiting like the good boy you are. Every breath you take makes your chest arch and constrict. I might be becoming addicted to the sight of you like this. So beautiful in your harness. I’m going to take out that plug and fill you up right, Steve. Make you feel so good.” Tony tilted his head from one side to the other like he was at a museum looking at fine art. “I know you want more, want to take every inch I can give. The way you moan for my plugs, gasp and plead for the biggest ones we have. I know what you need, my love. I’m going to get a little help, fill you up like never before.”

On cue, Steve heard the penthouse elevator doors open, the familiar whirring noises of metal plates as they moved. He’d recognize the sound of the Iron Man suit anywhere; today was no different. He jerked his gaze to Tony, where a self-satisfied smile was forming across his face. Though his gaze was obscured by the HUD Glasses, Steve knew that it was fixed on him, even as he remotely manned the suit. 

Steve couldn’t see when it entered the room, but when the armor walked so that it was behind him, he could feel its presence, attuned as he was to know where it was on the battlefield. Apparently, that skill transferred to the bedroom as well. 

With his hands tied over his head, vulnerable, he felt the presence of a powerful force, but knew that even though it could take him down in an instant, it wasn’t going to. He was safe with the armor in his blindspot. This was Tony’s armor, an extension of him, and he trusted it to have his back in their bedroom, just as it did on the battlefield.

It was heady, almost dizzying, but then Tony stepped forward so that he was pressed between the two of them. Even though there was at least a foot of air between him and Tony, he felt like there was no space at all, that the suit and Tony, they had him. He floated. 

He moaned.

“Iron Man,” Tony said the two words and nothing else. In an instant, Steve felt the suit step forward, fingers running through his hair, a caress that made him try to catch Tony’s eye through the HUD Glasses. But the long, aimless strokes through his hair quickly turned more directed, running down his face and wrapping around his cheek. Steve bit his lip, but his teeth were replaced with metal fingers, pulling at the corners of his mouth until they could slip in. The taste of metal hit his tongue, the powerful fingers filling his mouth and making his cheeks stretch. 

Tony ran a finger over his protruding cheek and ordered him to, “Suck.” 

Steve did. 

“So good. Get them all wet for me. The wetter the better, for what I have in mind.” Tony dropped a hand to Steve's cock, stroking it in a loose grip. “Add the other hand now,” Tony told Iron Man, making Steve moan again. He opened his mouth wider and rocked back in his bindings and into the solid, familiar strength of Iron Man.

“Iron Man, take one of your hands out of his mouth.” Steve knew the verbal orders were for his benefit, because the HUD Glasses didn't require verbal commands, and the thought made his cock twitch. Fingers slipped from his mouth, and Steve sucked hard around the remaining ones before Tony could order him to do so. Through his haze, he could see Tony's pleased half-smirk. “Prepare him.”

The metal fingers smeared his spit across his cheek, making him feel sloppy and used, and when the fingers ran up through his hair and closed around its strands, Steve was reminded that Tony was right there, in front of him, making the Iron Man suit do anything he wanted. And right now, Tony wanted it to take its time. 

He moaned around the remaining fingers, and Tony stepped closer, silently moving Iron Man’s hand from his mouth, pressing their lips together. All Steve's quiet whimpers were swallowed by his kiss. With his head tilted back, the HUD Glasses pressed into the bridge of Steve's nose. He felt the power of Tony on either side of him. It made his knees weak, but there was nowhere to fall, his arms stretched high above, and two arms around his waist, one Iron Man's and one Tony’s, held secure. 

Tony pulled back, but only far enough for his breath to hit Steve’s lips. When Iron Man’s fingers left Steve's hair, his head rolled forward to rest on Tony’s shoulder. A line of goosebumps erupted down his spine as Iron Man’s fingers trailed down to his ass. He shuddered when they slid between his cheeks and pressed at the plug that kept him open and ready. “Tony, yes,” he gasped into his shoulder as Tony whispered praise into his ear.

Iron Man twisted the plug, pushing it in and making him rock in his confines and flush against Tony. Tony was hard against Steve’s thigh, and he could feel the pulsing of his blood even though his dress pants. Iron Man slipped the plug free as Tony ground his cock against Steve’s leg. “That’s it.” Tony's mouth pressed against his ear, bit at it between words. “Open up, just for me.” Iron Man slid his index finger into Steve, tugging at the rim before he'd even adjusted to the intrusion. “Open up for us. Let me hear you.”

Steve whined, blood rushing to his cock, swaying between them, pulsing and forgotten. “Tony.” Iron Man curled his finger, hitting his prostate and spreading the lube that had filled Steve for hours, keeping Steve on edge and waiting for this moment. Another metal finger slid past his rim and started scissoring right away. Steve’s eyes shot open against Tony’s shoulder and his body lurched in its bondage. “Iron Man, yes, yes.”

Iron Man kept scissoring him open, as Tony’s palm came to his chin, lifting his jaw until their gazes met. His gentle thumb wiped at Steve’s cheeks, coming back wet. Love filled Tony’s gaze, a softness that Steve floated in, until a metal finger curled again, pressing against his prostate and he was struck by a jolt of pleasure rocketing from head to toe. A squirt of precome shot from the tip of his cock and landed on Tony’s shirt. 

“Oh, Steve.” Tony tisked. “Look at what you did.” He pooled the stripe of come onto his finger and held it out for Steve to see. “Dirtied my shirt. Iron Man do you see this?”

The armor didn’t respond, but his fingers did pick up their pace, stretching wider and wider. Steve rocked into it as much as he could with Tony’s steadying arm still around his waist. Tony was trying to get him to focus on his finger, and Steve wanted to be good, so he answered for the armor. “Yes, I--Couldn’t help it. Tony--So hot.”

“I know.” Tony moved the finger until it was right in front of Steve's mouth. “You’re so good, you’ll clean it up.”

Steve replied by pressing his tongue between his lips until it ran along Tony’s finger. His mouth filled with the taste of himself and Tony’s skin, and somewhere along the line Iron Man had added a third finger inside him; now he slid in a fourth. Tony’s finger in Steve's mouth acted as an anchor as his hips rocked wildly. 

When it felt like Iron Man’s entire hand was in him, Tony stepped back. Iron Man’s free hand came up to run along Steve’s chest, holding him in place in Tony’s stead. Steve watched Tony appreciate the sight they made, hand pressing against the front of his pants. “I’m going to fuck you, Steve.” He started at the buckle of his belt, unfastening and pulling it through the loops. “Iron Man got you all open for me, and now you’re going to sway in my ropes as I fuck you. As we fuck you. Isn’t that right, Iron Man?”

The armor replied by stopping all movement, holding Steve open with all his fingers spread wide. Tony unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper while he walked leisurely around Steve. He felt like a piece of art hanging on Tony’s office wall, ready and waiting for him to use, prepared by one of his many inventions. Any way Tony wanted him, Steve was here for it. 

The fingers slid to the side to make room. He’d gotten used to the feel of the metal, cool and unyielding, so when Tony’s warm, velvety cockhead pressed against his rim, another burst of come shot out of him. The contrast was stunning, and he would’ve marveled at it longer if the press of Tony’s cock hadn’t robbed him of his breath and pulled all his attention to the stretch of his hole. 

“Yeah,” Tony moaned. “Hold him open for me. I’m going to add more lube.”

Something about Tony talking to Iron Man while his hips settled him into Steve, made Steve throw his head back in pleasure. Tony was there; Tony and Iron Man, side by side now, fucking Steve together. It was double everything but still entirely Tony, all around him, with the single goal of taking him apart. 

“He loves it,” Tony said to Iron Man, like he knew what it was doing to Steve. “How it feels to be spread open, so full he can hardly take it. My cock fucking you, Iron Man’s fingers stretching you apart-- It’s so tight, isn’t it? Tell me how tight, Steve.”

He could hardly breathe, let alone speak, feeling more open--yet filled--than he ever had before. He couldn’t form words but Tony didn’t seem to mind, just wrapped his arms around Steve, criss-crossing Iron Man’s strong anchoring arm. “Yes, my love. Take it all, so well. Like you always do.” Tony placed frantic kisses up his neck, bit at his ear, thrust into his body. “You look so good, won’t last long. The red of his fingers looks so good against your hole Steve. You have no idea. I want to photograph it, so you can see.  _ Hell _ , the armor feels so good against my cock too. I never knew--” Tony cut his rambling off with a gasp, his hips stilling when Steve clamped down hard. It was so much, stretched so full even when his body was trying to clench closed, and the sensation was enough to tilt Steve over the edge. His orgasm felt like a shot ripped through his cock. It was almost violent, the intensity of it. 

“Fuck, Steve. Fuck, fuck, so tight. Iron Man,” Tony gasped through his last frantic thrusts while Steve’s body rippled with orgasm, and then Tony was coming and coming. Steve imagined it coating the armor’s fingers and filling him up with every spurt. 

“Tony,” he moaned, rolling his head back onto Tony’s shoulder and brushing his lips against whatever skin he could find. “Iron Man,” he gasped, rocking against the cool chestplate. Tony pulled out, and Iron Man pushed the plug back in with little warning. Steve tried to moan, but the sound caught, exhausted, in his chest. Before his head could roll back forward, Tony stepped around him, embracing him from the front, supporting him so his weak limbs wouldn't have to. At his back, Iron Man wrapped his arms around Steve waist. They surrounded him, unfastening his arms and sharing his weight, and Steve floated between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi to us on tumbly: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) and [FestiveFerret](http://festiveferret.tumblr.com)


End file.
